kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zero
Where are the pictures of the 3 forms! Is it still a stub? see headline It's-a me, BrawlFan181! Is Zero Dark MAtter ? Is Zero of the same species of Dark Matter or did he create the Dark Matter species to begin with? :How would we know? :I don't know, i think that since Zero can make small Dark Matters and like the other Dark Matters, he has one red eye its most possible he is where all the Dark Matters came from.--Hectorvon 04:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I think that he did create Dark Matter, but that's my opinion.-- :It doesn't matter Hector, that is all SPECULATION! ::It is widely accepted that Zero is the creator of all Dark Matter. Other than having a single eye and a round body, Zero doesn't quite resemble Dark Matter. He's also huge compared to his minions. ::This may not be officially confirmed, but it's definitely the most likely theory. ::Boggy B (talk) 11:55, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Is it really blood? I don't think nintendo would be stupid enough to put blood in a E rated game especially a kirby game. I myself believe that its just some strange red substance that looks a little like blood. Is there any other intances of blood in the Kirby universe? User:Nathbud789 : It's clearly blood. Watch when you kill his body, its inside is red. 04:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered contributor : : E10+ was introduced in 2004. Kirby dreamland 3 was made in 1997. Having only a little blood, and the blood on a hard to find boss, the ESRB probably decided to give it an E rating. And yes, there is other instances of blood, check out Zero two. ;) ~Orangenelly Zero the Loner I believe that the reason why Zero has attacked Popstar is because Zero wants some friends and that he thinks that possessing/taking over them is the only way to make a friend.Hectorvon 00:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Um, Gamefreak75, is there is a reason why you removed the Reason for invasion section?Hectorvon 16:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, because it's horrible, even for speculation. I mean, have you read the other answers they gave for their reader's questions? They're just bullsh*tting answers and this one is obviously bullsh*tted. -- :So the whole "Zero just wants to make friends" thing was totally bogus? Sorry man, I didn't know.Hectorvon 20:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's okay, no harm done, it was just awful speculation on their part. Glad to have come to a conclusion. -- About the blood It isn't blood... We all know Kirby's an alien, not an Earthly creature. If they bled, it would come another color, but still, it could have been Dark Matter. Maybe his eye melted, also? :If you've played the game and beaten it, his eye obviously doesn't melt. It's blood and that is that. Who cares if it is a kid's game, it's not like Zero Two's guts were flying in different directions or we was massively bleeding. It is minor blood and being an "alien" doesn't neccessarily mean having different colored blood.-- ::Agreed, but then again, kids would never understand "100%" and would obviously never get there. :::True, that's the whole concept, so that only an avid completionist will see the real final boss.-- ::::Why are you guys saying Zero is Creepy? HES ADORABLE!!! ok its official i have lost my entire brain. Newraptor 21:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::But how can you lose something that you never even had to begin with?-- ::::::That one was a little cold, Starman. His edits haven't revolutionized Kirby Wiki, but you should still keep your insults to yourself. =| NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I was kidding.-- Seriously, though. Why was he even CREATED?!? Silvery2 (talk) 08:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Because making Dark Matter the final boss again would be quite repetitive. They decided to finally introduce the true mastermind behind all these Dark Matter invasions. :Boggy B (talk) 11:48, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Heads up: I updated the image. The Wiki doesn't count an image update as an edit to the article so I thought I'd leave a note here. I got the image from the Japanese 20th anniversary encyclopedia thing. It seems to have a different eye design and eye size, and different shading on the body. Normally I'd attribute this to the fact that it's a scan of printed material, but I should note it appears beside a Dark Nebula with a maroon eye like in Squeak Squad rather than the previous official artwork where it was purple, so this might actually be a recreation of the official artwork meant to math the game more, as the eye now resembles the in-game black pupil no iris look.SYZekrom (talk) 02:07, July 7, 2016 (UTC) "0" “0” was a good approximation given how 0² has been consistently stylized, but the official name is now definitely Zero. Its name was recently localized in English as Zero for the first time in Kirby: Planet Robobot, and it appears that the katakana has only been read as “Zero” in Japanese strategy guides up until that point. I motion it be changed back to Zero, along with Dark 0's change to Dark Zero on the Dark Nebula page (as it only seems to have been done for consistency's sake). SaucieX (talk) 20:20, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :I would be fine with that, but would that require the change of 02 as well? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:59, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I think 02 would be unaffected, as that name was used in the English localization of SSBU. Until KPR, Zero's name had never been officially used in an English localization of a Kirby game, so that's the one that's subject to change. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:19, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Last Ditch Could Zero's eye attack be considered a "last-ditch attack" by him? It doesn't come off until after the main battle with him is essentially said and done, and is a move likely nobody saw coming at the time. If that's the case, we should change SDSOS's Trivia bits to reflect this. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 15:55, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't get it. Why some of Kirby fans claim that Zero is male when it is genderless? Santiago Reveco Lepe (talk) 02:03, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :When something is considered genderless, the options of how to refer to it are using "it," they," or masculine pronouns. I don't know anyone claiming that Zero is definitely male, but I'm sure people do use male pronouns because it's easy. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:37, June 10, 2018 (UTC)